Chou Super Taisen : The Return Of AkaRed
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: sORRY For the Wait, well, I actually have not much to


**KRWKoukan8629 : It's here, everyone..The One, The Only, CHOU SUPER TAISEN! KAMEN RIDER X SUPER SENTAI! Chou Super Taisen Da Movie : AkaRed Returns! / The Anti-Rider!**

* * *

 **Kamen Riders have been protecting us from the Evil Shocker for years...But finally..The enemy of Shocker is no more, but just because one Evil is gone..Doesn't mean there isn't any more..**

* * *

The Teen from Neo Drive Episode 3 stands in front of a twin of him except his twin was wearing red, " **Soushaku!** " the teen said, before putting his hands on his waist like he was holding a belt buckle, " **HENSHIN!** " he turned into a Golden plated, Blue covered, red body suit with Green eyes. "Ore wa...Anti-Rider!" The armored warrior announced, "Shadow... **Henshin!** " the dark twin became Shadow Moon and charged toward Anti-Rider, they began to fight violently, Shadow Moon slashed back the Anti-Rider until aura came from the sword and he slashed through part of the mask. " **Shadow Kick!** " Shadow Moon jumped into the air, Anti-Rider punched back Shadow Moon as bright aura covered the silver warrior's body, causing the dark aura to fade and beginning to pain the Beetle Shadow. Anti-Rider jumped up to finish off Shadow Moon, but was hit in the stomach by an energy bullet. He was on the ground and saw Katsume walking toward him, "Katsume?" he asked, "What are you doing?!" Anti-Rider asked him, he laughed loudly, "Think about the people!" Anti-Rider shouted, "I don't care about the people.." Katsume said, "All I care about is the power I get from the beasts.." he added. Anti-Rider got up from the ground, "How could you..You tricked everyone.." Anti-Rider reached forward and a Sword appeared in his hand, "Heaven Saber!" he charged toward Katsume, who become a Rider with the armor of Drive (Proto) and Maja mixed together, except the buckle was a gold, red, and silver version of the King Stone. and punched Anti-Rider in the stomach. "Sayonara.." Power-Rider said, changing shape into Shin-Rider (Neo Drive Episode 3) and throwing Anti-Rider into the air. A Purple Tornado appeared and sucked the three in, once it disappeared, it revealed..AkaRed.

* * *

 **Chou Super Taisen Da Movie! : AkaRed Returns! / The Anti-Rider!**

* * *

Kurama was washing clothes until a storm began behind him, he turned around to see Shadow Moon. "W-W-WHAT?!" Kurama backed up a bit, he pulled out the Pear Lockseed and transformed, slashing at the Silver Beetle harshly. He rolled out of the way of Shadow Moon's blade. He clashed his blade with the Moonlight Slicer, Guridan trying to hold it, but not making much of a difference. Guridan was slashed back until he was thrown up and down onto the ground, "Now..For the finishing touch." Shadow Moon smirked as his blade glew bright red with dark aura, " **Shadow Hissatsu! : Alkaid Pierce!** " he slashed Guridan into a portal which closed quickly. Shadow moon turning to soon meet Jiru, " **Henshin!** " he pulled out the Lemon Energy, then placed it on his buckle, * **LOCK ON!** * he slammed the Squash Handle, * **SODA!** * he became Baron Lemon Energy Arms and began to fight.

* * *

Kurama fell out of a portal in a high tech city and rolled on the ground, the Sengoku Driver and the Lockseeds he had on the ground next to him. "Ah, I wonder who that was.." He got up and picked up the equipment of his on the ground, Kurama then looked up to see an explosion, closely looking into it to see a battle of Red Mask and Hibiki. Neo Tridoron rode through the road and stopped in front of Kurama, Komuji coming out, "What the hell are you doing?!" he asked Kurama, who just sighed. Komuji and Kurama then turned to see Fourze and Skyrider punch into GoseiRed, causing a massive explosion. Kurama placed the Sengoku Driver at his waist and charged toward some Kaijin that appeared, Komuji following after him. "Alright then! **Henshin!** " Kurama opened the Lockseed, the Arms Box came onto his head and the body suit appeared, the Arms on his head opened and came onto his body, becoming a Pear Armor.

Komuji stopped while watching Guridan slash at Zangyack, as Fourze, Skyrider, and GoseiRed were attacking the Pear Samurai. Komuji pulled out his buckle and whipped it around his waist, " **Alright, it looks like it's time for another battle!** " Mr. Belt 2.0 said, Komuji nodded pulling out Shift Nitro as he flipped it into Lever Mode and pressed the wheel, * **SPEED ENGINE!** * he placed the Shift Car into the Shift Brace, flipping it up and down as a energy field appeared around him. Komuji began to change into an armor that was based off of a Blaze Designed blue plated Race Car with a Large Gold Tire that said the words, * **DRIVE : TYPE NITRO!** * Neo Drive charged forward and punched a Phantom and began to glow. Guridan looked to Neo Drive and was distracted, being slashed violently at by GoseiRed. But just as Guridan was about to be cut in half, Anti-Rider came in punched GoseiRed and Fourze in the stomach, throwing them back before grabbing Guridan and running, followed by Neo Tridoron.

* * *

Kurama and Komuji were with the man known as Anti-Rider after a campfire, who smirked and looked to the two belts he had, "So..You guys weren't influenced by the Alkaid.." he said, "Alkaid?" Komuji asked. The man in front of them stopped, "I forgot to introduce myself..My name is Kyte..Alkaid is a man who decided to create the Mega-Rider project." he began to explain, "Who you all know as Katsume, began to try and use the Mega-Rider for negative reasons..Soon, getting himself fired and turning to a bigger life of crimes.." Kyte added.

* * *

A man was walking through the streets of the city, soon being faced by Ryuranger, GekiRed, and Gosei Red. He pulled out a golden belt and whipped it around his waist, pulling out a Knuckle and into his palm it went, * **R-E-A-D-Y-!** * He thrusted it far to the right, " **Henshin!** " then over his left shoulder and into the buckle, * **F-I-S-T O-N-!** * a large Golden aura appeared in front of him, becoming a Solid White, blue, and gold armor once it came onto him. He charged forward and began to slash at the three Sentai in front of him, but soon was shot back by a aura blast from GekiRed.

IXA fought proud, hitting onto the sentai and throwing them into a wall, but suddenly a few more came and a blast hit them back. A bike pulled up behind IXA, "Are you a Rider?" IXA asked, "Rider? No.." he got up from his bike and he saw his wristband, he reached for the sky and shoved the lever forward. " **Moeru Tenshou!** " He shouted and he began to become a Suit that seemed to have a dragons scale on it, flame like shoulder pads and boots, his gloves had fingers that were clawed, his visor semmed to be glowing red. He punched violently toward the Sentai charging toward him, IXA realized what he was, "Almega!" he charged forward and tried to slash at Almega, but his attacks were caught by a defense, Kurama seeing what was happening and thinking Almega was the bad guy. Guridan and Almega clashed fists, but then Guridan dehenshined, knowing Almega wasn't bad from looking to his eyes.

* * *

A car crashed into a Shocker Rider, knocking him back into a wall, the Shocker Soldier in the car got out and smirked, "Too Slow.." he said pulling out a blue, black, silver, and gold blaster. He pushed a card into the gun and spun it, * **KAMEN RIDE..** * the man raised the gun to the air, " **Henshin!** " the guy fired the gun, * **DI : END!** * an illusion smacked the Soldiers in the face, then coming onto the man in front of them. DiEnd was now blue, silver, gold, and black, matching the colors of his DiEnd Driver, firing at the Shocker Rider's as much as he could. * **KAMEN RIDE : RIOTROOPERS!** * Eight soldiers fought against Shocker, as DiEnd ran to get the suitcase they had, opening to reveal a tiny keypad with silver horns. He then turned to see Strizer, who seemed to be looking more to the keypad than him. "Hand it over.." Strizer ordered, "Your gonna have to take from my cold dead hands.." DiEnd blasted at him and ran off.

Strizer jumped onto the Special Crimes Investigation logo'd bike and rode to follow DiEnd, who was pretty fast due to the Clock Up card.

* * *

Neo Drive was knocked back into a wall, falling to his knees soon and sighing longly, he was fighting against Dark Riders from all serious, from Shadow Moon to Black Baron. He tried to kick at Black Baron's side, but was thrown back and then looked to Shin-Rider, "K-Kasume?" Neo Drive was shocked, Shin-Rider then began to shapeshift until a Black outlined Red Spiked X came from the chest and he was now Power-Rider. He grabbed Neo Drive and threw him into a wall, he charged forward and punched toward Neo Drive, but something else caught the blow, Neo Drive looked up to see Anti-Rider, "K-Kyte?" Neo Drive was confused, "NEO DRIVE! FULL THROTTLE! NOW!" he shouted, but Power-Rider punched him back. Anti-Rider glew brightly and pulled out the Heaven Saber, trying to slash at Power-Rider, but his blow was blocked by Shadow Moon, who assisted Sorcerer, Poseidon, Rey, and Yuuki (Hijack) in slash waving at Anti-Rider, who began to spark up from the Impact. "K-Komuji.. F-Finish.. It.." Anti-Rider fell to the ground and exploded brightly, the Heaven Star, Anti-Rider's belt, rising up and exploding. That got Komuji open, " **KISAMA!** " Mr. Belt 2.0 shouted, Neo Drive got up, rage burning up inside his body, "FULL THROTTLE!" Neo Drive pulled out a new shift car, * **DRIVE : TYPE GET WILD!** * Neo Drive charged toward Power-Rider and began to punch violently. Neo Drive then turned the buckle lever, then slammed the button on the Shift Brace, levering the Shift Car three times, * **F-F-FULL THROTTLE! : HISSATSU! GET WILD!** * Neo Drive jumped up and kicked toward Power-Rider, but was slashed back and an explosion knocked every opponent.

Guridan came and helped up Neo Drive, who was shocked, "MATTE!" a voice said from above, they all looked to see Ichigo and Akaranger. The Gokai Galleon flew in the air and dropped the main five Gokaigers, * **KAMEN RIDER : OOO!** * they all changed to Random OOO Combos. Gokai Red and Decade were fighting against their enemies, " **SENTAI HISSATSU**!" a large wave of energy blasted toward all of them, knocking them all down. AkaRed was above them all, "The Master Of The Sentai Power! : **AkaRed!** " he jumped and punched at AkaRanger and Ichigo. AkaRed then turned to see five who punched back AkaRed, " **Zekino Me Nai : RikenRed!** " the red slashed back AkaRed, " **RikenBlue!** " the blue punched AkaRed back before blasting some Roidmude. " **RikenYellow!** " The one with the hammer slammed another Roidmude back, Masquerade Dopants and Zangyack soon followed in, " **RikenPink!** " a seismic kick slammed in their faces. " **RikenGreen** , now let's get this over with.." The green one began to punch and kick at opponents, quickly slashing them as he came down, " **TOQ Sentai.. Rikenger!** " RikenRed slashed at AkaRed, then both Neo Drive and him punched a modified version of Enter into the air, causing a massive explosion.

Many explosions came from far behind, Strizer jumped and slashed at Shadow Moon, "We have a score to finish!" Shadow Moon picked up the Moonlight Piercer, slashing and clashing with Strizer. MutaSoldiers came and the Rikenger fought bravely, then two on one bike came. The helmet was taken off of them to reveal Kaitosuke and PJ, "PJ.. Ikuze.." Kaitosuke said, PJ smirked and got up. **JOKER!** Kaitosuke pressed his Memory, **CYCLONE!** as well as PJ, but then the memorys flew into Neo Drive's hand, "Nani?" Kaitosuke looked to see the two memories fused and became a Shift Car. " **Shift W.** " Neo Drive placed it in the Shift Brace, * **HEAT! METAL!** * both of them began to transform, * **DRIVE : TYPE W!** * Neo Drive was now dawned in a Drive suit with the left side black, as well as the top left side of the wheel, as the bottom right of the wheel and right of the armor was green, with a gold arm brace that the Shift Brace was on top of, a purple one on the left hand. It seems the HardBoilder became Drive's armor, so W doesn't have a Ride, or so he thought. * **ACCEL!** * A Gaia Memory flew into RikenRed's hand, he placed it into the Akinomare Sword Gun, * **ACCEL FORMATION!** * a giant version of the Accel Bike came and became a large robo, " **Accel Drive Gattai!** " the Rikenger jumped up. Neo Tridoron also seemed to have jumped up. It split into armor pieces, becoming a glove to cover the Durian-Ape's fist, two boots to assist the Accel Bot, Shizuma Tiger, and Zemi Cheetah. Also a helmet to cover up the unprotected head, " **Kassei! RIJYUJIN!** " they all shouted together, Neo Drive looked up and saw the Silver Keypad DiEnd had, it glew brightly and rose to the sky, " **SHOCKER GATTAI!** " one Shocker Rider jumped up and into the robo, the keypad went into the chest and became a Cockpit, " **KASSEI! SHOCKER-OH!** " Shocker-Oh was complete, against Rijyujin it fought, causing the six to go back, "I got one last option.." Neo Drive stood and pressed the Top Gear Button, * **HISSATSU : FULL THROTTLE! / W MEMORY!** " RiJyuJin jumped into the air and kicked into Shocker-Oh, who pulled up a heat shield. Tire Koukan wheels flew everywhere, all sorts of them, " **RIDER KICK!** " all the Riders kicked the Tires toward Shocker-Oh, and all the Super Sentai did the same, * **IXA CALIBUR! : RISE UP!** * IXA shot a slash wave toward Shocker-Oh, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE! : D-D-D-DIEND!** * he shot a large blast toward Shocker-Oh, the Tires all came onto RiJyuJin and spun to give them power, "RIJYUJIN HISSATSU! : **JYUJIN KICK!** " RikenRed shouted, the heat shield began to crack, everyone preformed their final attacks, causing a large explosion, * **HISSATSU / FULL THROTTLE : STRIZER!** * Strizer slashed through Shadow Moon, causing a large explosion to add to Shocker-Oh's ending.

* * *

 **In Background, Jouchaku ~We Are Brothers~ : Tokusatsu OST**

Komuji and Corey looked to each other, "Arigatou, RikenRed.." the wielder of Neo Drive thanked, "Hey, we could meet again.." Corey said, they both hand shaked. Ichigou and Akaranger nodded to each other and jumped into the air, becoming a gold light and disappearing with the others, the other Rikenger coming. "Arigatou na, Drive-san." Mia thanked, "No prob." Komuji smiled, but suddenly, from the sky came a blue light, forming a body. "I-I.. Am.. Alive?!" The man looked at himself, and then up to the people in front of him, "Hehehe.. For another time, I guess.." he left, a cape soon appearing on his back and a vision of the Eternal Armor on his body. Komuji and Corey smiled to each other and hand shaked on it, soon Komuji headed into a portal.

Eiji walked into another, coming back to the hideout Komuji and he work at.

 **Song End**

* * *

 **DragonHissatsuEmperor : Ok, what was your question?**

 **Maric : Who made Kaitosuke, YOU or DEADPOOL.**

 **DragonHissatsuEmperor : I did..**

 **Maric : So he stole it from you..**

 **DragonHissatsuEmperor : Yes, as well as he stole my idea of Winger.**

 **Maric : THAT SOUNDS TERRIBLE! You heard the disgusting truth everyone.**

 **TerrorBlast47 : Hello.. Like, can I get some Grilled Cheese.**

 **DragonHissatsuEmperor : Sure, why not?**

 **TerrorBlast47 : Yo wasup, everybody!**

 **DragonHissatsuEmperor : Spoiler Alert, TerrorBlast is gonna be in Emperor Rider Atlas!**

 **TerrorBlast47 : But I'm going to be as Lantis Rider Raid, so can't wait everyone!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


End file.
